The Louder House
The Louder House '''is a series based on the Loud House created by Ice Bear Phantom. It focuses on the Louds two years later and, mainly, 13-year-old Lincoln who is conquering new challenges as a teenager. Characters '''Lincoln Loud- '''The main character and only boy in a family of eleven kids. He is known for his stark white hair. In "The Louder House", he is at age thirteen and is conquering new challenges in adolescence. He is the sixth youngest '''Lily Loud- '''The youngest Loud child at age three. She was discovered to have autism and must be frequently cared for by her older sisters and Lincoln. Due to her condition, her vocabulary has only increased slightly from the original series. '''Dr. Lisa Marie Loud- '''At six years old, Lisa is the most intelligent of the Louds. In her young age, she earned the Jr. Nobel Prize. She often refuses to indulge in the topic of human emotions. ' '''Lola Loud- '''Lola is eight years old and the twin sister of Lana. Now too old for pageants, Lola resorts to being a creator of cosmetics and young saleswoman. '''Lana Loud- '''Lana is eight years old and the twin sister of Lola. She is still her same self, but she is seen putting in more studying when it comes to her animals with biology. '''Lucy Loud- '''At ten years old, Lucy has published and sold several copies of her first book of poetry. Poetry writing has become a passion for her, though she still pursues in her hobby of fortune telling. '''Lynn Loud Jr.- '''At fifteen years old, Lynn is the young player on several junior varsity teams for her high school. She is already running for a sports scholarship to college. Lynn can often be seen exercising. '''Luan Loud- '''At sixteen years old, Luan is a young comedian at a local comedy club. She is learning new jokes and comedy techniques, due to her siblings' dislike of her previous ones. Luan will often wear her hair down, as opposed to her ponytail in the original series. '''Luna Loud- '''At seventeen years old, Luna is attempting to get gigs at local clubs. In the meantime, she works as a DJ in an attempt to gain some publicity. '''Leni Loud- ' At eighteen years old, Leni is in her senior year of high school and is dating a boy named Mason. Her intelligence has increased since the original series, but she is still characterized as the stereotypical "dumb blonde". 'Lori Loud- '''The oldest Loud sibling, Lori, does not appear in every episode due to her moving out of the house. At the age of nineteen, she attends college with Bobby in the city. '''Rita Loud- '''The mother in the Loud House. She works as a dental assistant and has written a novel about a fearless thrill-seeker with white hair. '''Lynn Loud Sr.- '''The father in the Loud House. He is very fond of sweets and works as the head chef at a Hawaiian-Russian fusion restaurant. '''Clyde McBride- '''Lincoln's sheltered best friend '''Bobby Santiago Jr.- '''Bobby, at age nineteen, is Lori's fiance. '''Ronnie Anne Santiago- '''Lincoln's love interest '''Mason- '''Leni's boyfriend '''Charles-' The family's American Pitbull Terrier. He is now 9 years old and is much larger compared to his appearance in The Loud House. He is also a bit bigger than Cliff. 'Cliff- ' The family's Domestic Short-Haired cat who is now 8 years old. '''Grey- '''The family's new 1-year-old gray Mackerel Tabby kitten who is friends with Cliff. '''Geo- '''One of the family's two hamsters who originally appeared in the original series. He is now a 2-year-old Roborovski hamster. '''Butterball- '''One of the family's two hamsters. He is a 1-year-old blonde colored dwarf hamster. '''Walt- '''The family's 8-year-old canary who now lives in the Loud family's tree outside. He sometimes comes in the Loud family house. Episode Guide Season 1 - Episode 1: Pilot/Lilster on the Loose (Series Premiere) Symptoms of puberty become present in Lincoln./Lily ends up lost when Lincoln is in charge of watching her. - Episode 2: Study Date/Slip and Slide The Louds try to give Leni a smarter image for her first date./Lincoln accidentally lets a secret slip. - Episode 3: Room for Error/A Tale of Two Twins Lincoln gets the opportunity to take Lori's old side of her bedroom, but Leni fails to be his ideal roommate./Lana and Lola get into a big argument, causing the latter to move in with Lori. - Episode 4: Girls Just Wanna Have Fun/Mr. Mature Lincoln loses the majority vote and has to go to a very girl-oriented fair./When told he's too old for Bun-Bun, Lincoln tells why it is not just an ordinary stuffed toy. - Episode 5: Sleepless in Royal Woods/Project LOLA Lincoln needs to be well rested for a big test, but his sisters keep him wide awake./Lola's biggest project is accidentally destroyed, so the Louds have to keep her away to fix it. - Episode 6: Zitty Gritty/New Shirt, New Loud The Loud sisters try to help Lincoln get rid of his pimples, but their remedies only make the situation worse./Lincoln thinks no one recognizes him when he decides to wear a different shirt. - Episode 7: Missing Linc (Half-Hour Special) Lincoln runs away from home. - Episode 8: Have a Heart/Diet Loud Lincoln tries to get Clyde a date for Valentine's Day./Lincoln thinks he's putting on weight, so Lori convinces him to partake in a strange diet. - Episode 9: Head in the Clouds/Bleak Friday Lincoln's tree fort is nowhere near being a perfect sanctuary due to his sisters' constant intrusions./Lincoln is on a desperate search for rare collector's figure on Black Friday. - Episode 10: Lots of Laughs/Prom and Circumstance At school, Luan is laughed at for all the wrong reasons./Luna signs up to be the DJ at the Royal Woods High School prom, but conflicts arise when Sam invites her as her date. - Episode 11: Cheaters Never Prosper/Terrarium Tales Conflicts arise with Ronnie Anne when a girl asks Lincoln out on a date./When Lana is away, her reptiles come out to play. - Episode 26: Move it or Lose it (Season Finale and half-hour special) When word comes around that the Louds might be moving to a new house, Lincoln is conflicted about whether or not the move will affect the family for better or worse. Season 2 - Episode 1: TBA (Half-Hour Special) - Episode 2: TBA/TBA - Episode 3: TBA/TBA - Episode 28: A Pressing Engagement (Season Finale and half-hour special) On Lori's wedding day, Lincoln and Ronnie Anne get into an awkward situation. Category:The Louder House